Fic Yang Telat Apdet!
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: baca aja sendiri. didalem ini fic udah kukasih summary kok.. warning : OOC! YAOI JUGA! kalo ga suka ga usah baca! Flamer? mampir donk XD


**Fic Yang Telat Apdet!!**

**Nyahahahahahahah.... pengennya buat fic buat ultah FFn dulu... jadi ya buat aja!! Tapi apdethnya ngareeeettt banget!! Gara2 ujian mulu!! Maapkan diriku, FFn!!**

**Disini aku buatnya dirumahnya Oomku, jadi ga isa bikin scene lemon dah~~~~ =3= padahal pengen!! DX**

**Okeh, daripada disini aku malah ber-curcol alias curhat colongan langsung ajalah ya??**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tittle : Fic Yang Telat Apdet!!**

**Paring : LaYuu (suka banget pair ini,, ==", alesan lain biar si Allen ga kebanyakan dirape juga sih..kasian!!)**

**Disclaimer : -Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei!! Aku Cuma minjem dengan bertampang bak burung dodo nyolong timun di kebun Pak Tani dan ketahuan plus akhirnya di tahan di kurungan ayam!! (bukannya Kancil Nyolong Timun tuh??)**

**Summary : "aku lagi buat fic baru untuk ultahnya FFn nih, Lavi!!" Kata Yuu dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan sambil menatap layar kompi yang ia beri nama 'Aka Usagi' itu. Lavi blushing dan mengusap rambut Yuu dengan rona merah di sekitar pipinya..**** OOC!! YAOI JUGA!! Kalo ga suka YAOI, disarankan untuk tidak membaca cerita abal ini! Tapi kalo flamer.. boleh kali.. =="**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Family**

**Waning : OOC *ini mah ga isa kupungkiri..*, OC, gajhe, abal, alay, dsb, dst, dll, bla bla bla...**

* * *

"Yuu-chan, My Honeeeeeeeeeeyy~~~~~~~" teriak salah seorang teman kita yang punya rambut merah menyala, ber-eye patch hitam, dan mata hijau emerald sekaligus menjadi kelinci manis tapi rada-rada bego kita, Lavi BookMan Jr a.k.a Baka Usagi dari depan pintu rumah yang ia buka dengan semena-mena dan bertuliskan nama 'Kanda' dipagarnya.

Hening.. tidak ada sahutan dari sang empunya rumah.

Heran, maka Lavi pun masuk ke rumah itu tanpa beban dan wajah tanpa dosa, kemudian melepas sepatu yang ia pakai dan diletakkan di rak sepatu yang berada tepat disamping pintu masuk.

"Aku masuk ya, Yuu-chan??" akhirnya Lavi masuk ke rumah orang yang bermarga 'Kanda' dan mengucapkan salam (ato panggilan? Ga tau ah..) bernama 'Yuu'itu.

* * *

ZAAAAAAAAAZH....

Terdengar suara air mengalir dari keran di dapur, Lavi yang nyadar langsung pergi ke dapur sambil berpikir si Yuu ada dirumah.

"Mungkin itu Yuu-chan lagi cuci piring kali ya??" gumamnya sambil menuju dapur.

Setelah ia ke dapur, tampaklah sesosok anak dengan postur tinggi badan yang lebih pendek dari Lavi, punya rambut pendek setengkuk dengan gaya acak berwarna cokelat kemerahan, dia juga mengenakan kacamata frameless yang agak kelihatan dari arah belakang dan menggunakan celemek berwarna aqua sedang mencuci piring dengan sedikit bersenandung.. Kelihatannya dia tidak sadar ada Lavi yang masuk dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Lavi lalu berjalan berjingkat dibelakang anak itu. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya benar-benar dekat.

"DOOOORR!!! KONBANWA, RUICCHI!!!!!!!" pekiknya keras sambil nabok punggung orang yang namanya belakangan diketahui bernama Rui itu. Sukses Rui yang sedang nyuci piring kaget dan gak sengaja piring yang berada ditangannya terpeleset dan melayang di udara.

"Ga..gawat!!" kata Lavi sambil menengok kearah piring yang melayang dan berusaha meraihnya sebelum piring itu jatuh dan pecah dilantai.

HAP!!

Secepat kilat, Rui langsung menangkap piring itu tepat sebelum jatuh ke lantai dengan gerakan melompat ala pemain sirkus!! Tubuhnya melayang seperti monyet yang lompat setelah abis nyolong pisang tetangganya! *keturunan monyet sih.. harap maklum~~* dan …

TEP!!

Tubuhnya mendarat dilantai dengan anggun, posisinya seperti orang berlutut.

Lavi melongo akan hal itu, spontan ia langsung memberikan applause kepada orang yang berjasa atas misi penyelamatan piring naas tersebut, "He.. Hebat, hebat Ruicchi!! Kamu bener-bener kaya monyet yang lincah!! Ga heran kamu dapet julukan 'Monyet dari HeadQuater'!!" puji Lavi yang entah kenapa lebih keliatan kaya orang ngejek daripada muji.

Rui hening dan tak merespon, tetep pada posisi berlututnya sambil menggenggam piring yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

Tiba-tiba, aura disekitar Rui berubah menjadi gelap gulita.. kepalanya menoleh kearah Lavi, matanya bersinar dan terpancar hawa membunuh yang kuat.. seperti mau menelan Lavi hidup-hidup. Lavi langsung pasang muka ketakutan. Tampangnya persis kaya anak opossum yang baru lahir, gemeteran gara2 death glare Rui.

"Baka Usagiii….." kata Rui yang suaranya mirip ama genderuwo. Serem deeeh~~~

"Hi.. Hiyaa??" jawab Lavi. Tetep gemeteran pastinya..

DOOKK!!

Rui menggetok kepala Lavi keras2 sampe Lavi puyeng en keseimbangannya goyah. Sempoyonganlah istilahnya.. =..=. Akhirnya Lavipun jatoh ke lantai..

"APA YANG ELO LAKUIN SIH, BAKA USAGI?! ELO LIAT GUE NYUCI PIRING KAN? JANGAN DIGANGGU!! UNTUNG TU PIRING ISA GUE TANGKEP SEBELOM JATOH. COBA KALO GA?? PECAH TAU! ELO PIKIR HARGA PIRING KAGA IKUTAN NAEK GARA2 BBM JUGA DINAIKIN HARGANYA?? MAKANYA.. BACA TV AMA NONTON KORAN DONG!!" damprat Rui ke Lavi bertubi2 dengan berteriak tepat didepan hidung si rambut merah itu.

Lavi makin keder, "An..anoo.. ampun Ruicchi….", sembah Lavi, "tapi apa kaga kebalik tuh yang barusan kamu omongin, Ruicchi??" kata Lavi lagi sambil nyoba untuk sadar dan berdiri kembali.

"Hoh?? Apaan? Mananya yang kebalik??" Tanya Rui yang entah kenapa wajahnya udah balik ke semula.. kalem tapi tajem. *narsisin OC sendiri.. ^W^ -ditabrak-*

"Itu lho.. yang 'baca TV ama liat koran dong!!' yang itu tuh~~" jawab Lavi, "apa ga kebalik? Bukannya nonton TV ama baca berita??" lanjutnya.

TUK!

Rui menoyor jidat Lavi sampe Lavi sempoyongan lagi. Jahat amat sih si Rui ini.. udah susah2 berdiri, eh malah disempoyongin lagi.. seenggaknya itu kata Lavi dalem ati.

Rui kembali menoleh pada Lavi dengan tatapan tajem yang jadi kebiasannya, "Halah.. kalo elo mah TV juga Cuma dibaca aja tulisan kecil2 yang muncul dibawah layarnya. Terus kalo berita di Koran paling juga Cuma elo liat gambarnya doang.. bener kan??" jawabnya yang langsung nyelekit banget di atinya Lavi.

Emang sih dia males baca Koran, jadi dia Cuma liat gambarnya aja. Kalo itu TV, dia juga Cuma liat sekilas abis itu langsung baca berita yang tulisannya kecil2 dibawah layar.

"Makanya jadi baca TV ama nonton Koran, kan??" lanjutnya dengan tampang natural tapi tetep keliatan kaya bilang 'Fuuhh.. gue menang'.

Lavi jadi pengen nangis dibuatnya. Malang nian nasib kelinci kita yang satu ini.. T_T

"Oh, aku ampe lupa! Yuu-chan ada gak Ruicchi??" Tanya Lavi begitu ingat apa tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah ini.

Rui menengok kearah Lavi,

"Yalo Yuu lagi dikamarnya di lante 2 noh. Katanya jangan diganggu, dia lagi buat cerita baru.." katanya, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

"HEEEEEEEEE???? YUU-CHAN LAGI BUAT CERITA BARUUU??????" teriak Lavi. Mata Lavi terbelalak riang, seakan memang itu yang ditunggunya.

"Jangan treak-treak nape??!!! Dasar BAKA USAGI!!!" bentak Rui kasar gara2 teriakan Lavi yang emang bisa bikin telinga orang keluar darah kalo ngedengernya~~ *lebay ah*

Lavi pun kembali ciut, "Ma..Maap….," katanya gemetaran, "ja..jadi sekarang Yuu-chan lagi ngetik dikamarnya nih??"

Rui mulai hilang kesabaran, "YA IYALAH!! Pergi sono!! Ganggu orang lagi kerja aje lu ah!!"

"Ruicchi galak ah.." gerutu Lavi.

"Gue denger!!"

Lavi pun langsung ngacir seketika daripada dapet jitakan dari Rui.

* * *

Rui ato lengkapnya Rui Arisawa itu, yang tadi marah2in Lavi di dapur tadi adalah anak pungut keluarga Kanda. Kata Tante Yuzu, ibunya Yuu-chan, Rui ditemuin dideket tong sampah yang letaknya sebelahan sama minimarket langganan Tante Yuzu. Setelah itu dibawa pulang en dirawat ama keluarga Kanda, keluarganya Yuu-chan. Makanya setelah besar, dia jadi kaya semacem pambokat dan penjaga keluarga Kanda sebagai perwujudan rasa terima kasihnya karena udah dipungut ama keluarga Kanda. Kemampuannya buat ngurusin rumah tangga ama jadi bodyguard ga isa dipungkiri loh!! Kaya kasus piring tadi.. luar biasa banget!! Masak, nyuci iring, cuci baju, belanja, nawar belanjaan, bebersih rumah.. pokoknya semuanya isa ia kerjain deh~~

Bela diri juga. Ga usah macem2 nyebutnya, yang jelas selama 5 taon berturut2 tuh anak kagak pernah kalah dalam turnamen bela diri apapun!! Aikodo, Judo, karate, yoga, pencak silat, kung fu, kempo china, hapkido (ini bela diri dari Korea), kapuera (dari Bali itu looh… tapi aku ga tau pastinya tulisannya bener gini apa nggak). Luar biasa bener ni anak!!

Oke oke, sekarang beralih ke Cintanya Lavi, Yuu Kanda~~ Love him so much!!!

Anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Kanda dan anak kebanggaannya Tante Yuzu!! Paling pinter dalam segala hal yang Rui ga isa lakuin!! Rasain si Rui!!! Tambahan, sekarang Lavi dan Kanda lagi pacaran tapi back-street soalnya si Rui ga bakal ngebiarin Lavi deket2 ama Yuu-chan. Sejak ayah Yuu-chan meninggal, Rui layaknya seorang bapak yang ga akan ngebiarin anak perawan satu2nya diembat oleh laki2 ga bener.. gitu lah..Kasian banget sih hidupnya Lavi iniiiiii!!!!!!

Wajah secantik Dewi Aphrodite, rambut sehitam malam, bola mata bak batu Shapire Biru yang kuat, badan yang indah seperti dipahat oleh tangan Tuhan, kejeniusan seperti Einsten, pewaris perusahan Kanda yang merupakan raja segala perusahaan di Jepang. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Yuu Kanda? Nyaris tidak ada..tapi itu hanya dimata orang lain. Bukan dimata Lavi.. Yang kurang dari dirinya adalah.. Cinta kasih dari orang tua….. Ya.. sama halnya seperti Rui yang memang tak pernah dapat kasih sayang langsung dari orang tuanya, bedanya Kanda masih memiliki Tante Yuzu. Tapi, Tante Yuzu yang berprofesi sebagai PresDir Perusahaan Kanda jelas akan lebih repot mengurusi pekerjaannya daripada mengurusi Kanda. Dan entah mengapa, gara2 itu Lavi jadi tertarik ama anak yang namanya Yuu Kanda ini. Langsung aja pas Rui lagi pergi turnamen dan Tante Yuzu kerja (yang otomatis berarti rumah kosong melompong), Lavi memberanikan diri buat nembak dia dan.. DITERIMA!!!! Seneng banget deh… kalo diitung2, sudah hampir 5 bulan Lavi pacaran ama dia secara backstreet. Maapkan Lavi, Tante Yuzu dan Rui….

* * *

"Yuu-chan.." sapa Lavi sambil nyembulin kepalanya dari balik kamar Kanda.

Seorang dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang diikat se leher sedang duduk membelakangi Lavi sambil terus menatap layar computer di depannya. Keliatannya sedang mengetik sesuatu. Itulah orang yang dicari Lavi sejak tadi, Yuu Kanda. Dan memang diliat dari keadannya dia emang sedang nulis fic baru kaya kata Rui deh.

……………….

Tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil. Lavi mulai nggembungin pipi ala Crayon Shinchan gara2 dicuekin.. Kacang.. Kacang…XD

Karena kesebalan sudah memuncak, akhirnya Lavi nekad melakukan sesuatu yang ga boleh dilakukan!!!

Lavi berjalan dengan amat pelan supaya Kanda tidak terdengar dan kemudian…

"YUU-CHAN, JANGAN CUEKIN AKU KAYA GINI DOOOOONG!!!!!!!!" Treak Lavi keras2 di samping kuping Kanda keras2.

Sret!

"Minta mati ya loe, Baka Usagi??" balas Kanda yang tau2 di tangannya udah siap2 Mugen, -katana item kesayangannya-, yang diacung2in ke depan mukanya Lavi.

Lavi keder, "_daritadi kok aku di kasarin terus yah??"_ katanya dalam hati. "Ng..Nggak kok, Yuu-chan.. cum.. cuma mau mampir aja kok…" Lavi sekarang malah ngeles.

"Tch! Kan aku udah pesen ama Rui, jangan ganggu aku dulu walo orangnya kamu…" kata Kanda dengan kata keramatnya yang bikin Lavi tambah kangen.

"Habis… belakangan katanya kamu ga isa diganggu.. aku jadi kesepian kan.." jawab Lavi dengan tampang yang di kiyut2in… Bikin orang pengen elus kamu aja!!!!

Kanda Cuma diem sambil ngeliatin kelinci berambut crimson itu mewek kaya anak umur lima taon yang ga dibeliin permen ama ibunya… Kanda lalu mengelus rambut Lavi lembut.

"Maaf deh.. belakangan aku lagi ketagihan bikin fic baru soalnya ide numpuk.. lagian ujian juga udah selese, aku mau nebus ketelatanku dalam publisht fic.." kata Kanda sambil tetep ngelus rambut Lavi.

Lavi sedikit mendongak ke atas, melihat Kanda dengan tatapan yang berkata 'benarkah??'. Kanda hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, Lavi sedikit memajukan badannya dan mencium bibir Kanda lembut. Kanda tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu, ia pun membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut pula.

Tangan Lavi sekarang mulai nakal, ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Kanda yang berwarna biru tosca itu. Menggerayangi tubuh Kanda. Kanda hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Hhh.. .. jangan.. kalo si Rui sampe denger bisa gawat.. Aaahhh.." kata Kanda sambil mendesah. Pernapasannya mulai tak teratur.

"Biarkan saja.. aku sudah tak tahan back-street begini.." balas Lavi yang sekarang mulai menjilati leher Kanda.

TAP TAP TAP..

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearah kamar Kanda. Mereka pun segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan Kanda segera membereskan pakaiannya yang terbuka sedikit secepat kilat. Sedangkan Lavi Cuma manyun gara2 acaranya diganggu.

Tok tok! Suara pintu diketuk.

"Ma..Masuk" jawab Kanda.

Muncul Rui yang membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas susu coklat hangat dan beberapa camilan, "Aku bawa susu coklat ama camilan buat kalian berdua nih.."

"Makasih, Rui" kata Kanda.

"Thanks, Ruicchi.." kata Lavi yang disambut senyum dari Rui.

Rui melirik computer yang sedang menyala di meja belajar Kanda, "Udah selese ngetiknya?" Tanya Rui kalem.

Kanda meneguk minumannya, "Belon… tinggal dikit lagi juga udah kelar kok. Sebenernya kalo tadi si Baka Usagi O'on nan bego ini kaga masuk en ngeganggu waktu tadi aku ngetik, paling udah kelar. Tinggal di publish aja.." jawab Kanda yang ga tau napa tepat sasaran banget buat Lavi. Kaya ada 9 bilah belati yang nyungsep di jantungnya Lavi.

Lavi sendiri mah lagi pucet pasi gara2 diliatin ama Rui yang galak banget itu.. mana ada tamabahan pandangan menusuk dari Yayang Yuu pula.

"_Apakah ini karma karena diriku suka nyelonong masuk ke rumahnya Yuu-chan ya?? Kok hari ini kerjaannya dipojokin ama dapet sial mulu…"_ kata Lavi dalem ati. Mewek tuh anak..

"Nape lu, Lavi??" Tanya Rui yang agak takut ngeliat Lavi sekarang nangis dipojokan sambil gerumbel2 ga jelas. _"Mau ngutuk gue kali ya tu anak??" _lanjut Rui dalem ati.

"Biasa laaah.. mewek… didiemin bentar pasti langsung balik lagi kaya orang blo'on.." kata Kanda sadis sambil tetap nyeruput susu coklat hangatnya.

"HUWAAAA~~~ YUU-CHAN KEJEEEM!!!!!" Lavi malah nangis kaya anak kecil yang digetok kepalanya pake palu.

-

-

-

-

YA IYALAH NANGIS!! MANA ADA ANAK KECIL YANG GA NANGIS KALO KEPALANYA DIGETOK PAKE PALU??!! SARAP AH SAIA, SANG AUTHOR INI!!!!!

"Ah, oh iya Yuu-chan, Soal fic yang kamu buat itu.. nyeritain apa??" Tanya Lavi yang udah agak pulih.

"Udah kubilang jangan panggil aku pake sebutan kaya gitu!!" Kanda sedikit berpikir, "Kasih spoiler nggak ya??"

"Kasih aja.. toh aku juga penasaran." Kata Rui sambil senyum yang bias bikin cewek2 klepek2 dihadapannya. Rui emang dikenal sebagai 'Cowok Penakluk #2 setelah Kim Bum'. Hanya dengan senyumnya saja, pasti para gadis bisa langsung melaksanakan perintah dari sang pangeran pujaan hati mereka itu.

………..

Kanda diem, pertanda lagi mikir untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Aku lagi buat fic baru untuk ultahnya FFn nih, Lavi!!" Kata Yuu dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan sambil menatap layar kompi yang ia beri nama 'Aka Usagi' itu. Lavi blushing dan mengusap rambut Yuu dengan rona merah di sekitar pipinya..

Rui menatap dua orang itu. Sedikit tertegun. _"Tidak biasanya Lavi merona seperti ini.. kalaupun hanya mengusap rambut Yuu, harusnya pandangannya tidak seperti -jangan..." _Rui pun tersenyum tipis.

Lavi yang sadar kalo Rui lagi mandangin mereka, langsung ngebuyarin lamunannya Rui, "Hoi, Ruicchi~~~ kamu kenapa ngelamun?? Kesambet jin iprit loh entar~~~~" katanya sambil mengibas2kan tangannya ke depan wajah Rui.

THOOOKK!!!

"ADAAAWW!!!" Lavi mengaduh-aduh ria. Kepalanya digetok Rui sampe benjol.. suka banget ama kekerasan anak yang satu ini yaa… =="

"Setau gue ya.. yang namanya Jin, apalagi Jin Iprit, Cuma masuk ke orang bego macem loe.." kata Rui dengan mendengus. Lavi mah udah pucet pasi. Nyerah dia ngadepin makhluk neraka kaya gini.. Kanda Cuma nenangin Lavi dengan cara ngelus2 punggung Lavi.

_~I DON'T WANNA LET YOU GO_

_Taerarenai WANNA BACK TO YOUR LIFE_

_Sepia ni sometakunai no sa_

_Sono namida ga kotae to kotoba wo koete boku he to tsutaeteiru ne~~~_

Bunyi ringtone dari HP seseorang berbunyi. Ternyata itu ringtone dari HPnya Rui. Ada telepon rupanya.

"Halo??" sapa Rui.

"_Halo, RuiRui?? Ini Allen. Kami mau mampir ke rumah BaKanda nih~~ numpang tidur ama ngemil. Kebetulan Papa Mana lagi dinas ke luar kota, jadi aku sendirian di rumah.. kesepian gituuh…Aku mampir ama Lenalee yah?? Kebetulan juga tadi ketemu di Supermarket_" kata orang diseberang sana yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Allen. Dan keliatannya juga ada suara cewek yang dipanggil Lenalee tadi.

"Hooh.. ya.. bolehlah.. rumah juga bukan rumahku.. kapan mau dateng??" Tanya Rui.

"_5 menit lagi.."_ kata Allen riang. Kaya sengaja dateng tiba2 aja.

"Kutunggu ampe 5 menit ga dateng, ga akan kubukain pintu." Ancam Rui yang sebel karena ngerasa dikerjain ama dua bocah gajhe macem mereka.

"_GYAAAAAAAA!!!! BENTAAAAARRR!!!!!! AYO LENALEE!! KITA NGEBUT!! KITA DIANCEM AMA RUIRUI INI!!!"_ treak Allen histeris

"_HA?? KA..KALO GITU BENERAN KUDU NGEBUT!!!!! ALLEN-KUN PEGANG TANGANKU ERAT2 YA?? KITA BAKAL LARI SEKUAT TENAGA!!! HYAAAAAH!!!"_ seru gadis yang keliatannya itu Lenalee.

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! __LENALEEE!! JANGAN CEPET2!!!"_ kata Allen yang keliatannya dibawa ngebut ama Lenalee.

"_DARIPADA NGGAK DIBIARIN MASUK AMA RUI-KUN NIH!!! POKOKNYA AKU NGEBUT AJA!!!!!"_ balas Lenalee sambil tetap berlari menggandeng Allen.

Klik!

HP dimatikan. "Hehehehehe.. rasain tuh si Allen.. jangan pernah macem2 ama gue… fufufufufufu…." Kata Rui bak Setan yang sedang mengganggu manusia.

"B..Black Rui.." kata Lavi yang ketakutan sambil meluk Kanda erat2. Rui emang dikenal punya kepribadian ganda, yang satunya normal tapi galak, yang satunya lagi nakal en berandal banget… anak titisan setan beneran kali yak??

"Tadi yang nelpon si Lenalee ama Moyashi ya??" Tanya Kanda.

"Ho'oh.. mereka boiling bakalan dating dalam 5 menit dimulai dari 10 detik yang lalu." Jawab Rui enteng sambil liatin stopwatch yang entah dia bawa darimana.

"jangan kejem2 ah, walo mereka duluan yang mulai.." balas Kanda santai.

"Iya tuh, Ruicchi.. kasian kan si Allen. Diseret2 ama Lenalee yang selalu menang lomba lari.." kata Lavi penuh rasa iba kepada sobatnya yang sekarang keliatannya sedang menderita digenggaman tangan Lenalee.

**

* * *

~~Ditempat lain, 2 blok sebelum rumah kediaman Kanda~~**

"Le..Lenalee… aku udah mau matii….." rintih Allen mau muntah kepada cewek kuncir dua yang lagi lari gila2an.

"Salah Allen-kun sendiri tadi pake bilang bakal dateng ke rumah Kanda-kun dalem waktu 5 menit!! Padahal jarak dari Supermarket ampe rumah Kanda-kun itu dikira2 bisa sampe 15 menit jalan kaki loh!! Walo singkat tapi kalo udah bikin Rui-kun ngomong kaya gitu, berarti beneran kudu harus sampe rumahnya Kanda-kun dalam waktu 5 menit!! Aku tambah kecepatan aja!!!!!" jawab Lenalee sebal pada Allen sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Udah.. udah cukup siksaan neraka inii… Uuuukh.." kata Allen yang mukanya pucat pasi kaya warna rambutnya yang putih gara2 mau muntah. Perutnya udah ga tahan pengen ngeluarin magmanya karena sedari tadi perutnya digoncang2in ama Lenalee gara2 lari kaya orang sarap. Cepet banget tapi serampangan!!

* * *

"kok aku jadi ngerasa sekarang Moyashi-chan pengen muntah ya, Yuu-chan..??" kata Lavi prihatin ama keadaan temannya yang emang bener lagi sekarat dijalan.

"Jangan panggil Yuu-chan ato elo bakal gue jadiin sate kelinci??" kata Kanda sambil ngacungin Mugen.

"Ma..maap.." Lavi merinding.

TING TONG!

"Waaah.. hebat.. mereka isa dateng 10 detik sebelum time out.. luar biasa.." kata Rui sambil kasih applause datar.

"kok kamu yakin yang lagi ngebel pintu itu mereka??" Tanya Kanda heran.

"Feeling," Jawab Rui sambil nunjuk dadanya dan tersenyum tipis. Dan 98.65% Feelingku hampir ga pernah salah." Lanjutnya.

"Kepedean ah." Balas Kanda membalas senyum tipis Rui dengan senyum yang tipis pula. Lavi sekarang pundung karena ga dianggep.

"Mulai lagi tuh anak." Lanjut Kanda sambil menghela napas.

Rui melirik kearah mereka sebentar, senyum tipis lagi2 terpasang diwajahnya..., "Lavi, kuberi 10 menit saja untuk 'melumat' Yuu, okey??" kata Rui sambil berlalu sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lavi sama Kanda Cuma bengong bak burung dodo.

"Ja..jangan ngomong kalo si Rui.. tau soal hubungan kita..." kata Kanda rada gugup.

"Kalo diliat dari nada bicaranya sih.. ke..keliatannya dia.. tahu deh…" jawab Lavi.

Ting!

Otak Lavi bekerja kembali, "Nah, Yuu-chan.. karena Rui udah tau dan tadi dia udah kasih kelonggaran selama 10 menit.. aku bener2 bakalan 'melumat' kamu ya??" senyum mesum nan jahil terpampang diwajah Lavi. Lavipun kembali mencium Kanda, tapi dengan napas memburu dan tidak sabaran. Ia langsung menjilati bibir bawah Kanda secepat yang ia bisa karena Rui hanya memberi waktu mereka 10 menit saja. Jadi semua harus dilakukan secara cepat. Kanda hanya bisa mendesah menikmati ciuman panas itu.

Tapi sayang, Lavi segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali duduk dengan antengnya.. sikap yang tentu saja membuat Kanda jadi bingung.

"Lavi?? Kok berhenti?? Bukannya kamu duluan yang mulai??" Kanda mulai heran.

"Ga papa kok. Ntaran ajalah, aku yakin, si Rui juga bener2 ga ngebiarin aku ngedeketin kamu selama itu. Paling nggak.. bentar lagi dia pasti udah balik lagi bawa Allen sama Lenalee kesini." Jawab Lavi. Dan benar saja, tak sampai 1 menit setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rui langsung muncul tanpa ngetok pintu.

"bener kan??" bisik Lavi sebel.

"Hooi… aku bawa makhluk dari Pluto nih~~" celetuk Rui.

"Aku bukan makhuk dari Pluto tau, RuiRui!!" sewot anak rambut putih yang namanya Allen,

"Aku sih nerima aja apa katamu, Rui-kun.." kata anak satunya yang rambutnya dikuncir dua. Dari dulu emang Lenalee ini naksir ama Rui jadi mau dipanggil apapun dia ga akan peduli asalkan dia dipanggil ama pujaan atinya itu. Masa mudaa~~~~

"Kok.. nerima apa katanya si Ruicchi sih.." kata Lavi heran.

"Oh iya!! Aku denger dari RuiRui kalo kamu bikin cerita baru buat ultahnya FFn ya, BaKanda??" kata Allen yang langsung masuk ke kamar Kanda dan langsung duduk di kursi dekat komputer.

"Iya!! Waaah… ceritanya Kanda-kun pasti bagus!!" sambung Lenalee dengan mata berbinar2.

"Iya, tapi masih ntaran sih aku publishnya.." jawab Kanda kalem,,

"Waaah.. padahal mau cepet2 baca.. ", kata Allen rada kecewa, "tapi pasti aku bakalan baca kok!! Tenang aja BaKanda~~" kata Allen meyakinkan.

"Tunggu aja ntar malem.. pasti udah ada kok.." jawab Kanda.

"Udah udah.. daripada ngomongin cerita.. kalian kan bawa cemilan, cepet buka dong.. aku lapeeer…" kata Lavi sambil ngiler ngeliat cemilan seabrek yang dibawa ama 2 bocah itu.

"Oke!! Kali ini kita makan2!!" sahut Allen yang paling semangat salam urusan makan. Rui sih Cuma menghela napas soalnya ujung2nya juga dia yang entar ngeberesin segala 'peninggalan' dari mereka..

"_Yaaah… Pokoknya mereka seneng juga udah cukup…" _batin Rui.

"OKEEE!! KITA PESTA BERHUBUNG PARA ORANG TUA PADA GA ADA DI RUMAAAH!!!!!" Seru mereka bertiga *Kanda ama Rui ga ikut soalnya mereka emang hemat ngomong* dengan semangat membara.

Akhirnya mereka melewati malam itu dengan riang gembira dan perut buncit karena kebanyakan makan. Dan berakhir tepar di ranjang Kanda yang emang double bed karena kekenyangan.

_

* * *

~~Esok paginya, di kediaman Kanda~~_

"A..Apa2an iniiiii????????" teriak seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian formal yang keliatannya mahal/

"Ngh.. heh? Ah?? Ah, Tante Yuzu, selamat pagi and selamat datang kembali…" kata Rui sambil ngucek matanya.

"Ru..Rui… Tante kan udah nyuruh kamu jagain Yuu!! Kok jadinya kamarnya yuu berantakan kaya giniii???" seru wanita yang ternyata Bernama Yuzu, yang merupakan Ibu Kanda itu histeris.

Gimana ga histeris?? Kamar anaknya yang kemaren waktu ditinggal rapi bersih kok tau2 pas dia pulang langsung jadi kapal pecah gini?? Lavi tidur dengan perut terbuka, Allen tidur sambil tetep ngemut permen, Lenalee malah ngigo. "Rui-kun.. jangan.. ini didepan orang banyaak… uuuhm..". Kanda sendiri tidur dengan kemeja terbuka. Sampah makanan bertebaran dimana2.. Benar2 kondisi seperti habis kena Tsunami. Semua berantakan!!

"BERESKAN SEMUA INI, RUIII!!!!!!!!" treak Tante Yuzu sangar. Rui hanya bisa membereskan sampah2 itu dengan ngedumel. Menyumpahkan 3 anak gajhe nan abal yang menyebabkan nasibnya jadi begini. Kanda mah ga pernah disalahin ama si Rui.

Tapi Rui jadi heran, Tante Yuzu treak sekenceng itu kok ini anak2 pada ga bangun sih?? Dasar keturunan pemales..

"AWAS KALIAN SEMUA KALO UDAH BANGUUUN!!!!!!" treak Rui jengkel.

"RUI!! JANGAN TERIAK2 DI PAGI BUTA!!" seru Tante Yuzu dari lantai 1.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Rui malah ngejerit ga jelas. Tapi hasil tetep sama, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee dan Kanda ga bangun2… malah keliatannya tidurnya tambah nyenyak tuh.

Berakhirlah nuansa senang kemarin digantikan derita Rui yang sibuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh para makhluk itu.

Setelah mereka berempat bangun, mereka langsung diceramahi oleh Rui sampe hidung bengek dan kuping nyaris berdarah.

Tapi… apa salahnya kalo sesekali isa party kaya kemaren malem? Yang penting semua seneng.. itulah yang membuat Rui senyum pada akhirnya. Senyum tipis yang ga akan ada yang isa liat..

**-END-**

**SELESEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! XDD ceritanya akhirnya seleseee!!!!**

**Nah…. Gimana cerita super abal ini? Ga mutu?? Serasa pengen nonjok si author yang ngebuat?? Silahkan lemparkan kekesalan itu pada saiaaa~~~~~**

**Maap kalo Rui si OC jadi lebih mencolok dari[pada yang laen.. padahal pairnya ka RK.. =="**

**betewe, ada yang tau lagu apa yang kupake dalam ringtone HPnya Rui?? kalo ada yang tau, sekalian aja ditebak lewat ripiu.. =3**

**Okeh, bagi yang bern****iat meripiu, silakan klik tulisan ijo2 dibawah ini yaa?? Mau nge flame pun tak dilarang!! XD**


End file.
